


Flaming Aground (I've Said Too Much)

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Identity Issues, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: "I've got one," he said. "Most embarrassing sexual fantasy.""Oh no," Ginny replied, covering her face.





	Flaming Aground (I've Said Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cathexys & Basingstoke for the betas!

 

The warm summer breeze curled through the Burrow, three days after Harry's nineteenth birthday. He ran one hand up Ginny's leg to her knee, and then lifted her foot to his shoulder. The sole was dirty; some hours ago Ginny had kicked off her shoes. He kissed the side of her foot and inhaled. He remembered Hermione talking about the smell of freshly mown grass the day Slughorn had Amortentia in the classroom, and wondered if it was a familial thing. Ginny smelled of grass, too, green summer grass under a scorching sun.

 

They were the only two people left awake. Harry wasn't, quite, bold enough to sneak into Ginny's room after her parents were asleep, but so far nothing had been said about them staying awake, alone, curled up together on the sofa. Ginny had produced a bottle of Firewhisky from somewhere and they'd been getting steadily drunker, facing each other across the sofa and spiralling through a hundred topics of conversation.

 

"I've got one," he said, sipping his whisky. "Most embarrassing sexual fantasy."

 

"Oh no," Ginny replied, covering her face. "Oh no, that's awful, Harry, I can't." 

 

"Aw, Gin," he said. "Nothing's  _ that  _ bad!"

 

She still had her hands over her face and she made a despairing, helpless noise that made him giggle. Then she dropped her hands to her sides and gasped "Snape!"

 

" _ Snape _ ?" 

 

"Merlin," she said. "It's the absolute worst. I'm a sixth year, he's Headmaster, he's lecturing me about -- something, I don't know -- and you know what his voice was like! So he says 'something  _ interesting _ , Miss Weasley' and just -- shoves me down on the desk -- and all the girls used to talk about if his big nose meant a big -- so of course he's  _ enormous _ \--"

 

Harry laughed. "Oh no. Go on."

 

"I mean," she said, "I hadn't done anything besides kiss you when--so it's not--he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up, and his Mark is all I can see when I turn my head as he's fucking me--" Her face was bright red, but she was giggling, "--and he says 'Consider this part of your  _ education _ , Miss Weasley--'"

 

Harry pressed his face into her leg and snickered against her skin. "OK, that is the worst, that's even -- I thought surely mine would be worse but that's -- that's bad, that's the worst, you win."

 

"Oi," she said, "you then, come on."

 

" _ Miss Weasley _ ," he intoned, in his best imitation of Snape, and her foot jerked in his hand.

 

"Harry!"

 

He kissed her anklebone. "Right, right. So I'm at Hogwarts, and I turn down a corridor and the Mirror of Erised is there -- Ron told you about that, didn't he?"  She nodded. "I look in, and it's just -- me, and then my reflection steps out of the mirror and -- we have it off, right there." He could feel himself blushing fiercely, unpleasant heat running up and down his chest and face. Ginny was better at talking about these things.

 

She pulled her feet away and flipped herself over, rolling so that her knees slid down the outside of his thighs and her hands landed on his shoulders. "Ooh.  _ You _ win, I lose. You are embarrassingly in love with yourself, Harry Potter."

 

"Shut it," he said, pulling her close. "I'm embarrassingly in love with  _ you _ ."

 

She frowned down at him thoughtfully. "Well. You're no Snape, but I suppose you'll do."

 

-

 

The day Ginny signed with the Harpies, she took Harry and her parents out for a celebratory dinner. When Arthur hid a yawn in his sleeve over the crumbs of a very good pudding, Molly patted his arm and turned to her daughter. "Come on, dear, it's late. We'd best get your father home to bed."

 

Ginny smiled, bright as sunshine. "Ah, no. I'll be staying with Harry tonight, Mum." She slid her hand up Harry's thigh, never taking her eyes from her mother's. Alarmed, Harry put his hand over hers, interlacing their fingers before Molly could notice what she was doing.

 

"Ginevra Molly Weasley--"

 

"Come on, now, Moll," said Arthur, wrapping his arm around Molly and turning her towards the restaurant Floo. "Our Gin's all grown up, isn't she?" He glanced back at them over Molly's shoulder, and Ginny gave him a thumbs-up. Harry flushed bright red and stared at the floor, and then Molly and Arthur were gone, and Ginny was smiling at him.

 

They Floo'd back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, where Harry presented Ginny with a cake. "I know we already ate pudding, but -- I wanted you to have this, from me." The cake had a charmed Snitch in the icing. She nabbed it quick as anything, and it turned into a real Snitch in her hand. 

 

She smiled at him, bright and merry. "You'll need to teach me that enchantment. I can just imagine it at drunken post-match revels." 

 

"No," he answered. "It's a secret. Seekers only." He tapped the side of his nose and tried to look wise.

 

She laughed and stretched over the table to kiss him. "It's delightful, but you've rather stolen the thunder from my surprise. It can't measure up."

 

He blinked at her. "What?"

 

"Give me a strand of your hair."

 

"What?"

 

Ginny leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs at the knee. She'd taken off her shoes and stockings, and Harry could see the flash of bare thigh under her skirt. She licked icing from her fingers and reached out to him. "I have Polyjuice," she said.

 

"What?" he said again, because why would she want one of his hairs for -- "Oh! Oh. Gin. Yes." He tugged a hair from his fringe and handed it over.

 

She took a flask from her clutch and dropped the hair in, then eyed him critically. She stripped out of her shirt and bra. "Your chest will ruin this bra," she said, and tipped the Polyjuice back quickly. 

 

He'd seen people change into him before -- he remembered the awkwardness of seeing others wearing his body, the unfamiliar way they moved. Ginny, however, just shook out messy black hair and blinked at him with unfocused green eyes. She looked comfortable in his skin. She had the same Quidditch-trained muscles that he did, and they were nearly of a height, and -- of course, he realized, she knew his body better than anyone else ever had. 

 

He slid one hand up under her skirt. Her thigh was warm and familiar, crisp hairs curling against his palm. Her -- his? -- penis pressed against the front of her knickers, and he ran his fingers up it lightly, as he always did when he was trying to arouse himself slowly. "Merlin," she said, in his own voice, and then she shucked the skirt and knickers and said "To the library with you, Harry Potter." 

 

There was an enormous mirror in the library, and Harry laughed, and took her hand. 

 

He lit a fire in the library, and she stretched herself out in front of the mirror, stroking her penis. He wanted -- he wanted to wrap his mouth around it, and so he knelt at her feet, sweeping his hands up her naked legs. They were familiar and yet not -- he'd never seen or touched his own legs from this angle -- but she had done this for him and he loved it. He bent his head and licked up the underside of her penis, and she shuddered underneath him, so he did it again and -- there was the difference, the unreality: even in his voice, she still sounded like Gin when she cried out. He laughed, and then sucked the whole length of her into his mouth, which he immediately discovered was overly ambitious. 

 

"How do you do this?" he said, pulling back, and she laughed, too. 

 

"Carefully," she answered, when she was done laughing. "Although now I know why it's so hard for you not to just go to town when I do it."

 

"I love you," he said, and ran his fingers down her ribs. "I like that," he said, "when you do it a little roughly. Do you?" 

 

She squirmed. "I'm -- not as ticklish in your body, but I don't seem to. I-- I seem to like the same things I usually do. Well. The ones I'm currently equipped for." She made a wry face. "Polyjuice was such a good idea! But it doesn't really work for this, does it?"  

 

"It was a fantastic idea," he said, and licked her penis again, enjoying her gasp and shiver. "Gin," he said, slowly, feeling bold and yet hot with embarrassment, "you've -- you've thought of fucking Snape." 

 

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You know I have." 

 

"What if you -- I mean you as me --  _ fucked _ Snape."

 

"Merlin," she said, "you're -- see, this is exactly why I love you, you think about things sidewise at the best times." She narrowed her eyes and scrambled to her feet, and he scrambled after her. "Headmaster," she said, and he'd heard that defiant tone in his voice often enough when addressing Snape.

 

He straightened his shoulders and dropped his voice into his best imitation of Snape and  "Mr. Potter. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your company?"

 

"We need to talk, Headmaster," she said, "about your...relationship with Ginny."

 

"I have no relationship with Miss Weasley," he said, frostily, straightening his cuffs, ignoring Ginny's nakedness.

 

"No? You didn't fuck her over your desk, Headmaster?" Harry crossed his arms and glowered, then fell back a step as Ginny advanced on him, her face set. "You didn't use your position against her?" 

 

He sneered, but fell back again. The library desk brushed the backs of his thighs. "It was an education," he said, "that she badly needed."

 

"Hah!" said Gin, and struck, one hand pulling his arm behind him, and the other shoving him flat to the desk. She leaned forward, her mouth brushing his ear. “Then perhaps,” she said, “you will allow me to thank you for your...education of my fiancée.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry said, and she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back.

 

“Tsk. Language, Headmaster.” She whispered a spell against his back, and he shook as it stripped him to the skin. She pressed a thumb against his hole and whispered again, and a spell opened and slicked his arse. They'd done that before -- she'd slid a finger in -- but now she rubbed her penis on it and pushed inside. He could feel her gasping and the hand she had on his hip gripped him too gently, too—

 

He lifted his head and snarled “Put your back into it, Mr. Potter. Can’t you even thank me properly?” 

 

Her hips stuttered and then she was snapping them, hard, into him. “Just — as — you — fuck —“ Her grip on him tightened, and she pulled his bent arm up behind him, almost to the point of pain. "You don't -- touch -- what's -- mine, Headmaster," she gasped.

 

"I'll do as I wish, Potter, and you won't stop me." 

 

"Won't I," she said, and growled a spell he didn't know under her breath. Something warm and ghostly slid over his penis and her hand shoved his bent arm higher. She drove into him, and suddenly he was shuddering between sensations -- the warmth, the feel of being fucked, the faint, shocking pain in his arm and arse when she thrust -- and then she leaned into him, holding him tightly against her chest, her thighs pressing hard against his as she came. " _ Expelliarmus _ ," she snarled, in his ear, and he gasped and came all over the desk. 

 

"Go to hell, Mr. Potter," he said, when he had his breath back, and Ginny giggled and smacked him gently on the thigh. He turned his head to look at her and grinned back. "Well?"

 

"All right," she said, "I can see why you like to fuck my arse sometimes." 

 

"Gin!"

 

"Well, the other is  _ right there _ , why go to the trouble? But it's lovely, isn't it.  _ Scourgify _ !"

 

The spell swept over them both, and the desk, leaving them clean and warm and naked on the desktop. "You're lovely," he said, and reached out and rolled her under him for a kiss. 

 

"You're only saying that because I look like you right now," she answered, and hooked a leg over his hips. "Mr. Potter." He felt her skin shift under his hand, and knew the Polyjuice had worn off. He blinked up at her, sleepy and content.

 

"You're lovely now, too," he said, and she laughed against his chest, soft and strong and human in his arms, and he murmured a transfiguration spell to change the desk to a bed, and fell asleep still holding her.


End file.
